Ginshitsuji
by Ryuuzaki Roth
Summary: Ser ninja no es todo acción.Su trabajo varía desde asesinatos a ser un simple mayordomo.Y, tras un inesperado giro en su misión,Kakashi deberá arruinar la boda de su ex alumna y nueva ama... sin mancharse el traje... porque entonces no se lo reembolsan!
1. Mucha Merde! Prólogo

_**Kyaaa!**_

Naruto no me pertenece, pero estoy pensando seriamente en robarme a Hatake Kakashi –y abusar de él (o sea que se haga mi mayordomo, malpensados!), así que objetan o se hacen mis cómplices? (Iris-chan is going to join me for sure!)

Bien, aquí comienza una nueva aventura aye! Los que ya me conocen y saben mi estilo supongo que ya se habrán hecho alguna que otra idea de lo que este nuevo fic tratará… o no? Jajaja!

Los que están empezando a leerme con este fic, bueno, mucho gusto aye! Y les recomiendo que lean los otros y dejen reviews, también, si? Y si les pido por favor?

Cambiando de tema, este fic está dedicado a Iris-Rosecross.

To My precious Iris-chan!

I told you I would give this fic to you as a gift, didn't I? Hahaha! It's so funny we have never seen each other but we get along so well. I adore you! And I hope you would like this fic, dear aye of mine n_n!

A chocolate flavored kiss for ya!

-Your wicked little Ryuu

Bien, empecemos!

_**Ginshitsuji**_

Mucha Merde!: Gajes del Oficio (Prólogo)

Nervioso, Kaien respiró hondo y se acomodó en su lugar en el palco. Sentada al lado de él, su prima Nanao bufaba en molestia; hoy, Moe, la Diva del teatro musical de las cinco naciones, finalmente se sacaría la máscara blanca que siempre ha utilizado tanto para en escena como para salidas públicas, en la función inicial de la obra "La Geisha Danzante". Nadie había visto antes el rostro de la mujer cuya voz había conmovido al mundo entero, pero eso cambiará a partir de esa noche. Finalmente, se conocerían.

-Me pregunto que la habrá llevado a hacer esto? Se volvió loca?- sonrió malvadamente la chica- Atentaron contra su vida hace unas semanas, y ahora se descubre el rostro en plena función? No será así más fácil de reconocer?-

-Nanao-chan– comenzó el acaudalado joven - Moe-hime es una mujer valiente y amante del arte, es algo que valora tanto o más que a su vida. Dudo mucho que algo así la llevase a flaquear tan fácilmente-

-Van a matarla- siguió la joven, sacándole la lengua a su primo- me encantaría ver tu cara cuando eso suceda-

-No digas cosas feas, Nanao-chan- el Daimyo le lanzó una mirada asesina- Así nunca serás una dama y menos tendrás esposo, baka-

-Baka? Yo no soy quien está enamorado de alguien que nunca conoció en su vida!-

-No molestes, niña-

-Moe-hime sólo se casaría con alguien como tú por dinero, sabes?-

-Nanao…-

-Además, como sabes si es bonita? Lleva una máscara de porcelana en la cara y vive usando pelucas!-

-Es normal usar máscaras y pelucas en el teatro, Nanao. - dijo Kaien impasiblemente- Además, hoy será diferente y SÍ sé que es una mujer hermosa- enfatizó.

Nanao apretó los dientes. Su primo era un idiota. Enamorarse de una mujer superficial y ficticia- una actriz después de todo, cuando hay quien rogaría por su atención…. y bajo su propia nariz!

-Soñador- bufó nuevamente.

O_O

-Déjame ajustarte el obi-dome un poco más-

Guió sus manos por la cintura de la joven, arreglando el fino kimono en distintas sombras de rojo, los detalles dorados en forma de dragones caían en cascada hasta el final del vestido.

-Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, amor- siguió el hombre frunciendo el ceño, ligeramente molesto por una inesperada arruga osándose en uno de los tamoto- llegas a mitad del escenario, te sacas la máscara y nos deleitas a todos con esa voz tuya tan bonita-

- Crees que lo haré bien?-

-Por supuesto que sí, preciosa- rió él, pasándose una mano por sus propios, algo largos, cabellos castaños-Ensayamos mucho para esta noche-

-Si, supongo que sí…-

La puerta del camerino se abrió, entrando una joven pelirroja, sonrojadísima. El hombre se volteó hacia ella.

-Ah, Kagome-san, le ruego me perdone…-

-No se preocupe, Ishida-san!- se apresuró la pelirroja.

-La maquillaré a partir de la próxima vez, ahora estoy muy nervioso- suspiró él- y apenas tenemos tiempo!-

-Pero Kin…- la diva soltó- me dijiste que no esté preocupada..-

-Ah, no te preocupes, Moe-chan!- El castaño se sobresaltó, luego se volteó a la maquillista y susurró- Por favor, ayúdeme…-

La maquillista asintió y sonrió a la mujer con sorpresa y timidez, pues era la primera vez que trabajaba en el camerino de Moe-hime y le veía el rostro desnudo. Nunca pensó que ésta sería tan joven, siendo que ha dedicado muchos años al teatro… y tan hermosa. No por nada la llamaban Hime, la bella mujer tenía un aire de realeza; Ishida ató la rosa cabellera de ella en un rodete, listo para luego ponerse la designada peluca. Sus cristalinos ojos verdes se posaron en la tímida pelirroja y correspondió el gesto, sus rojizos labios jugando una impasible sonrisa en sus finas facciones y un par de hoyuelos adornando sus blancas mejillas.

-Sucede algo, Kagome-san?- preguntó la diva a la hipnotizada joven.

-No, nada… - la chica trató de ocultar su vergüenza buscando un labial inexistente en su maletín.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente, para fortuna de la pobre maquillista, que desvió la mirada de su estuche al atractivo hombre de melena plateada que entraba, trayendo consigo una larga peluca negra y la usual máscara blanca de la actriz. Su traje era de un gris platino que combinaba bien con su cabello, convenientemente peinado directo a cubrir su ojo izquierdo.

-Moe-hime sale en cinco minutos- avisó el recién llegado.

-Gracias, Gin- contestó el castaño, tomando los últimos accesorios para la presentación de la Diva de las manos del peliplata. Alzó una ceja- muy buen trabajo con la peluca, está tan lacia y suave como deseaba. Eres excepcional-

-Por favor, Ishida-sama, yo sólo soy un simple mayordomo- dijo el hombre, asintiendo respetuosamente y predisponiéndose para salir.

O_O

Kaien tenía el corazón en la boca apenas oyó los aplausos, desviando por completo su atención de su odiosa prima al escenario. Por un instante, la sala quedó totalmente a oscuras; luego, luces rojas acompañaron a la orquesta, apuntando a la diva entrar lenta y elegantemente, mascara puesta, con gracia y lentitud; alzando delicadamente los brazos y doblando suavemente los codos; moviendo las manos con elegancia, como tocando en aire; las mangas de su kimono, desobedientes, descubriendo su blanca piel.

Siendo el primer acto completamente abstracto, enfocado en él los tristes sueños de una geisha que se representan sin diálogo relevante, el plató carecía de escenografía, al parecer con la intención de que toda la atención esté puesta en la alabada actriz y cantante. Era como la excusa perfecta para que el mundo entero se dé cuenta de lo realmente importante: su rostro. La música seguía lenta y sensible, mientras la danza de la diva tomaba más expresión. Su larga cabellera negra parecía seguir el compás disciplinadamente, flotando con soltura a cada giro de la diva.

Hasta que, finalmente, la música y sus movimientos la detuvieron en medio del escenario. El Daimyo no podía estar más conmovido, o eso pensó. El público entero mantuvo un silencio expectante, el ambiente de la sala haciéndose más pesada con anticipación.

La diva alzó una mano a la máscara de porcelana y, con un elocuente estirón, ésta cayó al suelo, haciéndose añicos.

Su hipnotizantes ojos verdes recorrieron al público boquiabierto y sonrió con impasibilidad cuando el silencio se rompió en aplausos. Juntó sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos, llevándoselas al pecho; cerró los ojos y dejó su voz fluir con bella firmeza por todo el lugar, combinándola finalmente, con sus preciosas facciones, imitando creíblemente el dolor por sus ilusiones enterradas y versos ebrios. Ella hacía ver la agonía tan hermosa…

Y Kanemoichi Kaien olvidó como respirar.

O_O

Sonó dulce y triste, abarcando todo el teatro con delicada fuerza. Ella hacía ver la agonía tan hermosa…

Y Hatake Kakashi olvidó como respirar. Menos mal Genma estaba ahí para recordárselo de un zape.

-Lo está haciendo precioso, eh?- rió el castaño.

-Mmh..- fue la inteligente respuesta del Copy Nin.

-Aunque claro que lo está haciendo genial, yo mismo la entrené!- el mujeriego infló el pecho- yo exploté esa voz, amigo mío!-

-Mmh.…- el peliplata no podía sacar los ojos de la dizque diva.

-Gin-san, Ishida-san!- Kagome se acercó casi con lágrimas en los ojos- el público la ama! –Aplaudió, para luego enseriarse ligeramente- Aunque Moe-hime suena algo diferente…-

Los dos shinobi tragaron saliva.

-Es por la máscara, seguro, que opacaba su voz- rió Genma nerviosamente, girándose a Kakashi- verdad, Gin?-

-Claro que sí, Ishida-sama-inquirió el peliplata, más tranquilo.

Kagome pensó unos segundos antes de sonreír y exclamar- tienen razón, ahora suena _mucho_ mejor!-

Kakashi trató de no rodar su ojo, pensando en lo grande que quedaría la cabeza del orgulloso Genma para el final de la noche.

O_O

-Daimyo-sama! Por favor no corra así!-

-Señor, no puede entrar ahí!-

-Oye Baka! Espérame!-

Dejando atrás a sus guardaespaldas y perseguido por su prima y los agentes de seguridad, Kaien fue adentrándose a los vestuarios. La función ya había terminado mas, el cumplimiento del sueño de su vida podría estar a punto de comenzar.

-Prepárese para salir, Moe-hime- escuchó y volteó a su izquierda, donde una puerta abierta daba paso a la vista más bella.

Allí estaba ella. La reconocería por los brillantes ojos verdes que anteriormente contrastaron las luces rojas y la oscuridad del escenario. Cascadas rosas caían con gracia sobre su pálido, elegante rostro, mientras sonreía al hombre de pelo y traje plateado que se acercaba con un saco de piel para abrigarla. Jamás hubiera imaginado que el color de su cabello fuera rosa, de su piel blanca, de sus orbes jades o sus labios llenos y rojizos. Nanao le debía una grande. Porque él siempre supo que la diva era una mujer hermosa. Llevaba un elegante pero poco ostentoso vestido amarillo, largo hasta la rodilla y no muy ajustado, como elevando su belleza con ligera modestia y timidez, y aún así darle paso a la sensualidad. Vio como el hombre peliplata ajustó el abrigo a los hombros de ella y devolvía la sonrisa, más larga y animada, pero casi tan encantadora; y sintió celos de él, por ser atractivo, por tocarla siquiera, por sonreírle; darse esa libertad para con ella que el pobre muchacho se moría por obtener.

-Moe-hime!- chilló, agradecido que la joven se volteara a él, su melena rosada flotando en la acción.

-Disculpe, lo conozco?- sonrió ella. Oh, Kami, esa era su voz. Su voz! Ella le estaba hablando! – Qué desea?-

Sin aire en los pulmones o voz en la garganta el pobre muchacho se quedó mirándola, maravillado.

-Ignórelo, Moe-hime- habló el peliplata impasiblemente, luego se volvió al muchacho- no responder una pregunta se considera de mala educación, así como gritar el nombre de una respetable mujer en esa forma-

La muchacha obedeció, y sin quitar su sonrisa, asintió en respetuosa despedida al muchacho y le dio la espalda para irse- Llévame a casa, Gin-kun-

-Cómo usted ordene, Moe-hime-

Fue cuando el moreno reaccionó. Cómo se atrevía un sirviente a hablarle de esa forma? Cómo se atrevía a alejar a la mujer que amaba así como así?

-Tú!- gritó al mayordomo- no sabes quién soy? Qué te crees para tratarme así, eh? Yo soy el dueño de la mayor compañía marítima de todo Hi!-

Por un instante, Kakashi abrió su ojo en sorpresa, así como sintió los hombros de su gakusei tensarse ligeramente.

Oh… la que te parió…

-Por qué gritas?- Sakura hizo gala de su más conmovedora cara de perrito hacia Kaien y, posando ambas manos en el pecho de su sensei y dobló ligeramente la cabeza a donde Genma se acercaba, dándole a entender a qué iban a jugar- Gin-kun, estoy asustada..-

-Manténgase tras mío, Moe-hime- el Copy Nin ocultó a la temblorosa pelirosa tras su ancha espalda y le siguió la corriente- No permitiré que la lastimen otra vez!-

Kaien gimió en frustración, lo último que quería era asustar a la Diva, menos lastimarla!- Moe-hime…- se trancó- no fue mi intención…!-

-Ep! Ep!- Interrumpió Genma, al fin- qué sucede aquí?- miró al azorado muchacho- Oh, usted! Cómo logró entrar?- dándole la espalda al moreno, se giró a Kakashi y le guiñó el ojo- No te preocupes Gin, este chico no va a lastimar a Moe-chan - y luego se volvió nuevamente al joven- lo lamentamos, desde el atentado, Gin se ha puesto muy sobreprotector y a veces algo agresivo…- suspiró- Aún así, en este lugar no está autorizada la entrada al público. Debe tener más cuidado-

El peliplata inclinó la cabeza, arrepentido.-Mis disculpas -

Antes de que Kaien se dispusiese a hablar fue interrumpido por Genma otra vez, que lo tomó de la mano, sacudiendo con fuerza- soy Ishida Kin, representante de Moe-hime-

Kakashi sintió el calor corporal de la ojijade alejarse, que fue a saludar al joven señor como debía. Por otro lado, el muchacho no podía sentirse más honrado: Moe-hime lo estaba tocando!

-Un placer… um… - dijo ella inclinándose.

-Por favor, Moe-hime… Llámeme Kaien- dijo él sonrojándose y tomando la delicada, fría mano de ella entre las suyas con entusiasmo.

-Kaien será, mi señor- y ella se volvió a inclinar. Escucharla decir "mi señor" con tanta sumisión hizo que al peliplata le diese un escalofrío, así como se le fuese parte de la sangre de su cuerpo al sur, bajo el ombligo.

La Sakura que conocía nunca hablaría así, pero el papel que interpretaba era de una flor delicada, sumisa y débil (ninguna de las tres la caracterizaban), como la verdadera Diva Moe… mas podría asegurar que jamás se acostumbraría verla de esa forma, por muy buena actriz que la ojijade fuese. Y lo era.

-Oi, Baka!- Nanao apareció desde atrás, sólo para asustar a su primo- ya la viste?- se fijo en la chica que lo tomaba de la mano. Moe.- Pelo rosa? Tienes pelo rosa? Cualquier asesino te reconocería!- rió ella en la cara de Sakura, y por un instante Genma creyó que la morena iba a acabar con los huesos hechos gelatina, pero la pelirosa sólo rió educadamente.

-Supongo que sí… mi cabello es mi adorada condena- dijo ella- pero no dejaré que el peligro me aleje del arte que tanto amo -

Nanao bufó mientras que Kaien apretaba la mano de la diva con más fuerza, conmovido.-Su cabello es hermoso, Moe-hime- se sonrojó- perdone la insolencia de mi prima..-

-No hay problema- sonrió la ojijade.- y usted, Kaien-sama, a qué vino?–

-Oh, bueno…- Kaien se sonrojó- he venido… bueno…-

-si?-

-bueno…-

El joven inspiró antes de soltar la verdad. Era ahora o nunca, después de todo.- Moe-hime, he venido por mi prometida.-

Sakura abrió la boca en sorpresa, pero no dijo nada. Genma casi se ahoga con su propia saliva y Kakashi no dijo ni pío, con agudo interés.

Kaien continuó.- Recuerda usted que, hasta hace dos semanas – se trancó, era mejor no entrar en detalles y hacerle recordar sobre el horrible atentado que sufrió la pobre artista- se escribía cartas con un tal Kokonoe Shouei?-

Hubo un silencio mortal. Algo andaba muy, muy mal, especialmente por que ninguno de los tres shinobi se había esperado esto.

- En una carta, él le pidió matrimonio… y usted envió otra, aceptando-

Sakura palideció y Genma comenzó a tensarse. No podía ser. Nadie les había informado de esto, no la diva, ni el representante de ella, quien los contrató.

-Yo era ese Shouei, pero utilicé un nombre falso para que usted no se interesase en mí sólo por mi dinero- Kaien apretó la mano de ella entre las suyas.

La pelirosa tragó saliva audiblemente. Había oído de matrimonios por carta, pero esto era ridículo. Kakashi frunció el seño. Por qué nadie les dijo nada, si ellos pidieron toda información posible para acceder a este trabajo? Pero se les olvidó mencionar un_ pequeño_ detalle… esos bastardos…

-Vine a celebrar nuestra boda, Moe-hime-

Oh, mierd… Estaban hechos bosta.

O_O

Jajajajajajajajaja! Parece que no se entiende mucho, pero en el siguiente capitulo será narrado desde el comienzo real de la historia.


	2. Ese mayordomo, contratado

_**Kyaaa!**_

Muchas pero muchas gracias por los reviews recibidos! :Besos: Muac-Muac! Los leí, los amé, lloré por cada uno…

_**Momento Aye:**_ Un agradecimiento especial para K2008sempai, pues de no ser por su incentivo, Aiko no habría sido actualizado (me puse a trabajar apenas leí tu review n_n!)

Arg… y por si no lo notaron, esta historia es una especie de continuación de otro de mis fics y el intermedio de otro. Para lo que tienen sospechas durante el capi, bien por ellos. De todas formas les diré uno de ellos al final de este capi… y el otro al final de la historia. O cuando suba el epílogo de ese otro fic.

-Ryuu

PS/PD: Incluso si se trata de puro protocolo, lamento haber olvidado poner la traducción respectiva en el prólogo. Ay! Qué les puedo decir? La edad se hace de peso en mi memoria… (Si Aire2409-sempai lee esto se va a burlar de mí XD!)

Está traducido en las dos versiones en español que la cabeza me pintó (escojan a placer) y una en inglés, debido a la dedicatoria a quien este fic es destinado- y porque me gusta cómo suena.

_**Ginshitsuji**_

_**El Mayordomo de Plata - Silver Butler - El Mayordomo Plateado**_

Capitulo 1: Ese mayordomo, contratado

-Éste es el chiste.- empezó Aoyagi Ren- No es nadie más ni nadie menos que el joven Kanemoichi Kaien-dono, dueño de la cadena de puertos comerciales de casi todas las fronteras de Hi y como olvidar, segundo en la sucesión del Daimyo de Aki no kuni, después de su hermano mayor-

-Kanemoichi Shoutaro-dono?- la mujer volteó- pero él rechazó el título-

-Exacto- sonrió el moreno- lo cual deja al joven como futuro nuevo Daimyo de Aki-

-Ya veo-rió la mujer- entonces el niño fingió ser ese tal Kokonoe Shouei y me pidió matrimonio-

-Efectivamente, Moe-hime-

-Hace cuánto que te carteas con él, aniki?-

-Iba a ignorar su carta como lo hago con todas las de sus fans, Moe-hime- siguió él- pero algo captó mi atención. Para ser un futuro daimyo, el chico es muy tonto: poner el sello familiar y aún así pensar que nadie lo reconocería-

La Diva se echó a reír.-Y le respondiste en mi nombre?-

-Por supuesto- su representante se estiró en asiento del carruaje que los llevaba- es bastante conveniente atar lazos con una potencia en desarrollo- aclaró la garganta- no vas a cantar por siempre, después de todo-

Moe miró a su hermano mayor tras la máscara- No aceptaste la propusta de matrimonio, verdad?-

-Um… bueno…- el hombre tragó saliva.

-LO ACEPTASTE?-

-Es conveniente que..-

-NO ME IMPORTA! ME COMPROMETISTE SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO!-

-Pero no podemos deshacer el trato ahora!-

-TE VOY A MATAR!- la diva se abalanzó sobre él, dispuesta a estrangularlo.

-Moe-hime… Moe.. Minikui!- soltó el desesperado hombre en un hilo de voz.

-NO me llames Minikui! Es Moe! MOE!-

-Bast..!... Basta!- cuando los ojos de Ren ya se estaban dando vuelta hacia dentro de su cráneo, decidió soltarlo.

-Cómo voy a casarme con ese niño?-

-Por favor, no eres _tan_ vieja…-

-QUÉ DIJISTE?-

-Nada!-

El carruaje se detuvo enfrente del lujoso Onsen que los bienvenía en una entrevista para dar los detalles de lo que sería el estreno de "La Geisha Danzante" en dos semanas.

-Qué vamos a hacer?- gimió ella.

-Casarte?- preguntó su hermano, esperanzado, mientras trataba de abrir la puerta para salir.

-Él jamás querría a alguien como yo!- y ella tenía razón. El Daimyo era un atractivo capullo, mientras ella era.. Bueno, ella era…

-Pero, hermanita!-objetó el idiota.

-No me vengas con "hermanita"! Todo esto es tu culpa por interesado!-

Ren suspiró.-No tendríamos que recurrir a esto si no fuera por tus abusos, Minikui-

-Pero…!-

-No te preocupes, tengo un plan- y abrió la puerta, salió y le pasó la mano a su hermana para ayudarla a bajar- El show debe continuar, Moe-hime- sonrió y se volvió al chofer- tú también baja, Touya, y suelta a los caballos -

La enmascarada tomó la mano ofrecida, molesta.-El show debe continuar- repitió bajito.

Apenas se alejaron, adentrándose al Onsen, cuando el carruaje en el que estuvieron hasta hace unos pocos minutos explotó, volando en pedazos. Los caballos, que aún estaba algo cerca, se desbocaron, empujando al chofer y echándose a correr lejos. El estruendo llamó la atención de los periodistas que estaban dentro, que salieron, curiosos, buscando una nueva primicia:

"_Atentado contra la Diva de las Cinco Naciones"_

Ren abrazó a su hermana, sus oídos aún haciendo "pop" por ruidoso suceso, tendiendo a ensordecer gracias también a los gritos de la mujer en sus brazos. La protegió de todos los curiosos y paparazzis, y siguió su camino hasta encerrarla en la suit que habían reservado en el Onsen.

Moe lanzó su máscara al suelo y, cuando finalmente recupera el aliento, le lanza una mirada asesina a su hermano mayor.

-Pudiste haberme avisado, aniki- chilló débilmente.

El mayor de los Aoyagi sonrió con suficiencia.- El show debe continuar, Moe-hime-

OXO

Se acomodó en su asiento, pese a que su actual incomodidad nada tenía que ver con la silla que lo trataba, o que le tocó sentarse justo al lado del insufrible Maito Gai. Era ella, todo era culpa de ella. Lo último que quería era tener a esa enamoradiza gakusei suya prácticamente participando de casi todas las actividades (bastante escasas) que él tenía fuera del entrenamiento con el Equipo 7. Pero no era realmente su culpa, verdad?

Cuando te haces jonin… y pololeas con otro jonin, que por casualidad pertenece al mismo grupo de amistades jonin que Hatake Kakashi, que comúnmente tienden a salir juntos (y a arrastrarlo en el proceso- aplausos al hombre del espandex verde) cada viernes en la noche en que están fuera de misión; este tipo de situaciones, en el que pareces acorralar al introvertido peliplata dizque inocentemente- pura paranoia de él, tiende a pasar.

Pero este era el tema: si bien no se hablaban mucho- no es que tuviesen una relación demasiado remarcable, al ninja copia sí que le molestaba verla toda cariñosita con un hombre. Lo aterrorizaba… porque esa chica tan dulce, bonita y tierna… no era Sakura en absoluto. Era otra persona, como si una entidad sobrenatural la hubiese poseído- y eso que él no creía en esas cosas. La Sakura que conocía no reía por lo chistes más estúpidos (te golpeaba por ellos- pregúntenle a Naruto), ni se sentaba en el regazo de nadie, o se abrazaba al cuello de nadie, o besaba a nadie tan apasionadamente en público que era él quien sentía vergüenza por ella. Sí cantaba, siempre lo hizo, sólo que ahora lo hacía más a menudo- única razón por la cual Kakashi se dio cuenta del talento de la chica… recientemente. Precisamente, se reunieron a festejar la enésima vez en que el infame Copy Nin regresaba raspando a la aldea; últimamente el grupo tendía a hacerle bromas muy crueles (esta fiesta buen ejemplo) y alegar sobre 'su edad haciéndose de peso', ni que ellos fueran más jóvenes. Pasó dos días en el hospital antes de que le dieran de alta y pueda venir a emborracharse hasta la inconciencia, como todo buen shinobi. Tuvo a la odiosa pelirosa encima suyo esos dos días, y ahora la tenía allí de vuelta, cuando por fin pensó haberse librado de ella. Y bajo su mirada de halcón, él no podía beber, para colmo. Una rompe, esa mujer.

Casi todo el bar se volteó hacia ella quien, de pie y bailando, totalmente ensimismada en su canto, flotaba en su propia voz, encantando cual ruiseñor a quien la escuchase. Kakashi cerró los ojos y decidió dejarse llevar también, ignorando su creciente aversión hacia ella, así como el llanto de un conmovido cejón al lado suyo. Cuando entró al hospital, Sakura cantó, mientras lo curaba, una canción parecida. Quizás fue por ello... o por la doble dosis de sedantes para yeguas en celo que le administraron (o quien sabe, quizás los dos), pero el peliplata jamás había dormido tan plácidamente en su vida.

Lentamente, la cintura de ella fue rodeada por fuertes brazos de hombre, atrayéndola hacia sí. La kunoichi ahogó su cantó casi al instante, tomada totalmente por sorpresa, y el peliplata salió de su trance, sólo para fusilar al tarado que se había atrevido a interrumpir a la chica… quien no era nada más y nada menos que el mismo tarado que se decidió por cortejarla.

-Genma- gimió la ojijade, sonrojada- me asustaste!-

El castaño rió con ganas antes de plantar un breve beso en la sien de su novia. -Puedo cantar contigo?-

Sakura asintió y, tras mirarse longamente a los ojos, el dueto dio inicio. Kakashi dio todo de sí por no rodar su ojo en molestia. No estaba acostumbrado, ni por asomo, el saber que Sakura ahora era su colega y tenían el mismo rango. No estaba acostumbrado a que ella esté cerca suyo todo el santo día. No estaba para nada a gusto con ella y su nuevo novio; tantas veces vio a Sakura rechazar al pervertido del senbon las invitaciones a salir, que escuchar ese "Sí, claro" aquella vez, un mes atrás, lo tomó totalmente desprevenido.

Genma tenía un don con las mujeres. En otras palabras, era todo lo que Kakashi no era: un galán por naturaleza. Dejando de lado su atractivo físico, el shinobi era elocuente, divertido, caballeroso cuando quería y un genio seductor. Y Kami, sabía cantar...

Barítono, exótico; su voz estaba entre sus armas más eficaces, su favorita después del senbon. Bastaba colgar un verso, dulce y melosamente canturreado, entre su boca y su cama, para desnudar a una mujer. Lo mbore de la situación era que esa mujer no era nadie más que su pequeña gakusei. Bueh, ya no tan pequeña, difícilmente lucía como la niña de catorce años que una vez trató de depilar las cejas de Maito. Tampoco era la jovencita que, ocho meses atrás y totalmente ebria, le dijo a Kakashi que estaba enamorada de él- al momento él no la tomó en serio, por su estado, pero Sakura siguió insistiendo e insistiendo, hasta que él la rechazó a secas, poniendo fin al asunto y dejándola sola.

Físicamente, Sakura había cambiado- y muy repentinamente, para infortunio de él. Había florecido: sus curvas, sino tan prominentes, eran lo suficientemente acentuadas como para que ni siquiera alguien como nuestro despistado peliplata pasase por alto. Su rostro dejó de ser tan redondo, tomando formas más maduras, finas, delicadas, irguiendo el resto de su cuerpo con aire de realeza. Sus sonrisas menos tímidas, su caminar más femenino, casi sensual- eso le dijeron! No que él haya pasado tardes enteras mirándole el trasero ni nada por el estilo… no le cuenten a Genma.

Sakura pasó de ser la pequeña monja marimacho adicta al trabajo… a ser toda una mujer, no ya una monja (evidentemente, no puedes salir con Shiraniu Genma y considerarte una), pero aún adicta al trabajo.

Bueh, seguía teniendo ese temperamento enfermo de siempre, pero había cosas que habían cambiado. La chica se había hecho más avispada. Unos meses después de ser rechazada, la chica había superado su baja autoestima (enserio?) y, para milagro de todos, comenzó a creerse más bonita. A sentirse hermosa. Y él comenzó a verla bonita también… así como otros. Y cuando una chica se cree sexy, es sexy. Prueba de ello eran las propuestas de Genma, que se hicieron más insistentes y, en ocasiones, algo subidas de tono. Sakura era inteligente, porque siempre sabía exactamente lo que quería. Y era peligrosa, porque sabía cómo exactamente conseguirlo- más de una vez Kakashi la vio salirse con la suya. Quizás por eso le decepcionó tanto que ella se haya rendido y perdido interés por él tan pronto, para fijarse en Genma. Pero también podría deberse a esa antigua pobre autoestima suyo: Kakashi era el varón más cercano que tenía, y estaba entre los pocos hombres cuya autoridad respetaba- más o menos, y podría haberle sido bastante natural acabar con un juvenil por él.

Y con la nueva, confidente, sexy Sakura… su juvenil murió tan de golpe como empezó.

Y él no la soportaba. No soportaba mirarle el trasero, incluso cuando la vista era lo bastante placentera como echarle una ojeada… o dos, o tres… o catorce. Le molestaba bastante que el pecho le doliese cada vez que la veía, pese a la inmensa felicidad que igual provocaba. Detestaba que sus entrañas se retorciesen cada vez que ella sonreía esas sonrisas cómplices, de las que él juraba eran sólo dedicadas a él. No soportaba que ella, siendo rompe como ella sola, haga honor a su terquedad plagando todos sus pensamientos, día y noche, desde el incidente. Te sabes el chiste, que nunca te interesaste, de manera romántica, en esa persona hasta esta te confesó que le gustabas? Ja! Ahí la vez con otra luz, zopenco! Y peor, ahora que ella ya no siente lo mismo, a ti te empieza a gustar. Parecido a como cuando un niñito deja un juguete por aburrirse de él, pero llora cuando lo ve en manos de otro. Qué hubiera pasado, de él haberle hecho caso- total, ebrios y niños no saben mentir? La habría llevado a su departamento a pasar la noche y vivido una mañana íntima? Estaría él ahora en el lugar de Genma, sino cantando (no confiaba mucho en su voz, con justas razones), abrazándola?

Y la odiaba, por ser odiosa, persistente y tener pelo rosa. Brillante, anormal pelo rosa- dice el de pigmentación plata neutral en el cabello. La odiaba por haberlo engatusado, incluso sin querer. La odiaba, porque era su culpa que él esté muriéndose de amor por ella desde hace meses- la culpaba incluso por su propio, carente de tacto, asocial comportamiento que le impidió confesarse todo ese tiempo.

La odiaba, porque gracias a ese detestable, indeseable amor, él ahora también odiaba a su buen amigo Genma.

Apenas terminó la canción, su ebrio público rompió en llanto y aplausos, mientras, ya sea de cábala o por puras ganas, los tórtolos compartieron uno de esos besos derrite cerebros que, siendo sinceros, Kakashi había dado en misiones que requerían seducción, pero nunca recibido en verdad. Y se moría por recibir. De ella.

-Lo sabía de ti, marica!- le gritó Anko al del senbon- pero la voz de Sakura me sorprendió de veras!-

-Representa la llama de la juventud!- chilló Gai.

Neji se limitó a aplaudir (una lágrima osándose al borde de su ojo derecho, muy a lo macho), pero los demás: Shizune, Yamato, Kotetsu, Raidou entre el público, se pasaron tirando cumplidos hacia la joven.

Genma se echó a reír, mientras Sakura asentía, agradecida y sonrojada. El castaño la apretujó contra su pecho y se dispuso a bromear, ambos regresando a la mesa.

-Estuviste linda- sonrió Kakashi, dirigiéndose a su alumna, quien le sonrió como sólo ella sabía.

Pero antes de que ella pudiera responderle, su querido novio decidió meter su maldita cuchara.- Verdad?- rió – Y aún no la escuchaste tararear a la vez que tiene orgasmos múltiples!-

El grupo siguió riendo de lo lindo, pero en la cabeza de Kakashi sólo quedó silencio. Kami maldiga a Genma por tener un pésimo sentido del humor. Oh! Y definitivamente no estaba para nada acostumbrado a recibir información sobre la vida sexual de su alumna, gracias! Sobre todo si era, entre otras cosas, lo que él deseaba compartir con ella…

Apretó los puños, aguantó la respiración y contó hasta diez, ignorando las enormes ganas que tenía de reventar la cabeza de Genma con sus manos. Pero en el momento que vio a la pobre Sakura con tantos colores empastados en la cara, totalmente mortificada, tuvo que empezar de nuevo y contar hasta cien.

O bien también podía levantarse de la mesa e irse a otro bar. O sacar su Icha-Icha Strip. O enserio, darle una buena paliza… porque, al parecer, la usualmente furibunda kunoichi no hacía nada para defenderse.

Pero todo se fue al caño al momento que sintió una mano presionar su muslo provocativamente, por debajo de la mesa. Miró a al dueño de la mano, la única persona con suficiente acceso espacial como para cometer semejante- estúpida hazaña: quién esté al lado suyo. Y se petrificó.

El horror. EL HORROR.

Maito Gai, nariz y mejillas sonrojadas por el alcohol, le sonreía lo que creía era una sonrisa sexy, subiendo y bajando sus enormes cejas de manera sugestiva. Y sólo para enfatizar, la mano en su muslo se dio por subir… y apretar justo donde…!

-Me voy a casa!- con un hilo de voz, Kakashi se levantó de golpe y antes de que el cejón se levante también, adhirió, recuperando su usual compostura- Y no quiero que me acompañen, gracias-

-Pero aún es temprano, Hatake!- le reclamó Anko, en la otra mesa.- Y tú eres el hombre de honor!-

-Qué puedo decir? Ya estoy cansado…- el peliplata se rascó la nuca, incómodo.

-Apuesto a que piensa ir a otro bar a emborracharse, lejos de su doctora- Genma pasó un brazo sobre el hombro de Sakura, quien lanzó a su sensei una mirada asesina, como diciendo 'ni siquiera lo pienses'.

-acabas de salir del hospital, quieres que te meta de nuevo?- amenazó la joven.

-No es por eso…- se excusó él- enserio…-

-Entonces voy contigo- tiranizó la pelirosa, fuego verde mirando desafiante al pobre ninja copia -veré que llegues a salvo _y_ si no hay reservas de alcohol en tu nevera- aclaró la garganta -no vas a embromarme esta vez-

Ug… Mal por la cerveza en su nevera- era su plan de respaldo al salir de allí.

-Ep! No tienes porqué ir, amor…- Genma le hizo un pucherito. Maldito por ser tan atractivo (incluso Kakashi lo admitía).-quédate y deja morir a ese viejo por ahí- le guiñó un ojo a Kakashi, dando a entender que no hablaba enserio. Más le valía.-ya hiciste mucho por él-

Pero Sakura era la reina de los pucheritos, ni loca compraría el teatro de su novio. Meneó la cabeza en negativa.- Extráñame- le sacó la lengua.

-Ya te extraño- sonriente, su novio le pinchó la nariz.

La ojijade rió burlona, le estampó un beso y se puso de pie. No era tan melosa como seguir esa clase de juegos cursis del tipo 'cuelga tú primero', sería pedir demasiado de su algo no tan suave personalidad- pero femenina al fin, gracias a kami. A Kakashi tampoco le gustaban mucho esas cosas- pero tampoco significaba que tenían mucho en común… y de tener, bueh… si él nunca le habla mucho, cómo sabría?

Aunque también, era extraño: Genma era galante y pícaro, pero tampoco era del tipo meloso. Nunca. Era algo egocéntrico, rozaba lo metrosexual, infiel y, una vez que las conquistaba, tendía a ser poco atento con sus novias también, pues se aburría de ellas muy rápido.

Pero con Sakura era diferente- empezando porque siguen juntos y felices después de un largísimo mes; su comportamiento era el doble de galante y romántico que cuando quiso conquistar a cualquier chica antes, e incluso se había vuelto empalagoso. Y eso que ya tenía a Sakura consigo. Finalmente, el castaño rompió con todos sus esquemas y estándares… quizás realmente le gustaba la kunoichi?

-Tú vienes conmigo- ella tomó a su sensei, despertándolo, colgando juguetona parte de su peso en él- con cuidado pues él seguía herido. Apenas sintió el contacto de sus pechos bien presionados contra su brazo, el Copy Nin se quedó completamente tieso.-Vamos, muévete- la chica comenzó a estirarle.- iremos juntos te guste o no!-

Con reluctancia- su pobre cerveza!, Kakashi obedeció. Las mujeres tendían a ser aterradoramente crueles si no obedeces… especialmente si poseen súper fuerza y pueden romperte los huesos de un puñetazo.

O_O

-Ug… qué es esto? Puaj! Y qué hace en tu nevera?-

Kakashi desvió su atención del triste funeral que le hacía a sus pobres botellas de alcohol en el basurero, a Sakura, que sostenía un plato lleno de engrudo azul.

-Oh.. esa fue mi cena- respondió vagamente.

-De hace cuántos años?-

-No tengo mucho tiempo para limpiar- se excusó.

La ojijade dio un respingo. -Como si fuera a creerle al hombre más perezoso de Konoha-

Pero era verdad! Con tantas misiones y entrenamiento, sólo tenía tiempo libre suficiente para dos siestas al día- no cuenta las que toma mientras hace trotar a sus pulgas, leer pornografía y sacarse la pelusa del ombligo!

Qué mujer más exigente!

-Enserio, sensei, debiste haberte desecho de esto hace siglos- dijo ella, mirando la crema azulada con asco.- apuesto que aún tienes la pipoca que comimos cuando vimos 'Yo, NinjaBot'-

-Es un recuerdo sentimental-

-Mentiroso-

-Hey! Que no te oigan los bollitos en el costado de mi refrigerador- ante la mirada interrogante de ella, el peliplata se alzó de hombros- les dije que eran especiales…-

Y la chica rodó los ojos.- No puedo creer que dejé a mi novio por esto-

Kakashi sonrió con ganas ante los gemidos de frustración de su gakusei. Siendo sincero, él tampoco podía creer que ella haya dejado a Genma para estar con su aburrido sensei. Y no podía sentirse más complacido.

La oyó suspirar, y fijó su ojo a los verdes de ella.-Qué?- preguntó.

-Me odias?- soltó la chica.- por salir con tu amigo? Por robártelo?-

Silencio. Cómo diablos llego esa tonta a semejante conclusión?

-Qué te hace pensar eso?- cuestionó él.

-No me hablas- fue la respuesta de ella.

-Nunca te hablo-

-Pero siempre fue porque eres fofo y nunca sabes qué decir en qué momento- la joven meneó la cabeza- ahora, más bien, parece que me evitas-

Bueh, había verdad en eso. Pero las razones de Sakura eran parcialmente mal fundadas. Sí, tenía que ver con su actual relación con el otro shinobi. Celos? Sí también, era lo suficientemente hombre como para admitirlo… mentalmente. Pero no estaba celoso de que su amigo le preste más atención a su novia que a él, estaba celoso porque Sakura le prestaba más atención a Genma que a él.

-Te odio por muchas razones- respondió, curvando su ojito feliz.- pero la tuya ya es una acusación demasiado grave-

Sakura le sonrió.- No vas a tomarme en serio?-

-Nunca- siguió él.

-Eres horrible-

-Dice la fea frentona-

-Fea Frentona?- esos insultos dejaron de molestarle hace ya bastante tiempo, pero aún, nadie se aventuraba a mencionar nada sobre su peso- Tú tienes cara de alfombra y ojo de pez- o tal vez quizás todavía le dolía un poco.

-Es una máscara, Sakura. Una máscara- frunció el ceño.- no tengo ojo de pez-

-Ojo de pez- tentó ella de vuelta- por qué usas máscara después de todo?-

-Secuestro niños-

-Eres imposible!-

-Y aún te caigo bien-

-Déjame verte!-

-Soy hermoso y tú pagana, no mereces verme-

-Te odio!- rió la chica.

Tenerla cerca era agradable, y el hecho de que eran raras la veces que compartían tiempo juntos lo hacía más especial.

-Yo también te odio- sonrió él- yo también-

OXXO

Era injusto. Era sábado. Su día libre de turnos en el hospital.

Pero, si Tsunade no puede tener días tranquilos… ni loca dejaría a su pupilo disfrutar de uno, verdad?

Sakura se apresuró su paso por la torre; subió escaleras, dobló esquinas, todo con la misma cara de orto. Culpen a la resaca y el poco dormir. La gente que se encontraba con ella, lo suficientemente osada como para saludarle, recibían una mirada asesina y, aunque la chica respondía con cortesía, el tono filoso de su voz estaba muy mal disimulado.

Llegó a su destino. Golpeó tres veces y esperó a que le dijesen 'entra' para obedecer. La Hokage fijó su mirar en el verde de la chica, ebria furia emanando de ambas mujeres, las ojeras haciéndoles lucir incluso más aterradoras. Tanta era la tensión que, de no ser por Shizune y su oportuna tos fingida, se habrían olvidado de los dos clientes también presentes en el despacho.

-Es ésta la Ninfa Rosa de Konoha?- preguntó incrédula la desconocida mujer y Sakura casi pega el grito al cielo apenas la ve de lleno.

Jamás pensó conocer espécimen humano femenino tan horrible. El rostro totalmente desfigurado por un evidente exceso de cirugías, apenas daban pista de que, de más joven, esa mujer hubiera incluso sido bonita. La nariz erguida y puntiaguda, piel muy estirada, labios obscenamente llenos, como de pez. Pero había algo en su aura, en su forma de sentarse, en su presencia… que la hacía toda una dama. El hombre que la acompañaba poseía el mismo color de cabello y ojos, negro azulado, pero fuera de eso, el parecido era poco- evidentemente.

Se quedó tiesa mientras que la mujer hacía su camino hacia ella, mirándola de arriba abajo, la rodeaba y regresaba en frente suyo.- No eres muy bonita, pero me basta- se alzó de hombros y miró a la ojijade, filosa- eres flacucha y tus pechos pequeños… no serás buena para tener hijos-

Ouch. Pero quién diablos se creía esa mujer? Ira verde, líquida, enfrentó los azules oscuros de la mujer.- y usted..?-

-Sakura- la detuvo la Godaime.

La pelirosa contó hasta diez y preguntó, con una forzada sonrisa.- Hijos?-

-Nada, nada- sonrió la mujer, luciendo aún más repulsiva- ahora, canta, vamos-

Sakura le dio una fugaz ojeada a su shishou, y al verla asentir, soltó su voz. Ren cerró los ojos, sonriente, mientras su hermana alzaba una ceja en aprobación.

-Cantas bien- dijo Moe sin interés, haciendo una moción de alto a la joven.- Supongo que no por nada te has hecho de fama, Ninfa-

Sakura obvió la urgencia de rodar los ojos. 'La Ninfa Rosa de Konoha' fue un tonto apodo que su novio ideó y, como no esperar, su bocona amiga Ino se las dio por propagar. Miró a la voluptuosa rubia lejos tras el escritorio. La bruja estaba sonriendo.

-Ya no tengo día libre?- hizo un pucherito.

-Lo lamento, Sakura- rió la Hokage- Pero estos clientes pidieron por ti específicamente; es más, como ves, vinieron personalmente para tal recuesta-

-Pero cómo supieron de mí?-

-Te recomendaron- respondió el hombre.

-Pero quién?-

Por toda respuesta, oyó la puerta abrirse tras suyo y a Genma entrar a su vez, jugando el senbon con su labios, esa sonrisa pícara tan suya presente. Cómo es que la resaca no lo afectó un poco?

-Tú- gimió la pelirosa, dejándose abrazar por él, pucherito aún en acción- arruinaste mi fin de semana-

-Pero pasarás toda la misión conmigo- dijo el castaño, besando ese pucherito lejos.

-Yo me encargaré de que no lo disfruten demasiado- al voltear a la ventana vieron emerger a Kakashi, impasible- y mantengan el profesionalismo-

-Ah, Kakashi-kun!- la mujer, melosa, corrió a abrazarse al peliplata.

-Minikui-san- asintió él en saludo.

-No me llames así!- gimió Moe- después de todo lo que vivimos juntos!-

Sakura parpadeó varias veces en sorpresa. Fueron ellos amantes o algo?

-Hatake-san- saludó Ren- no te molestará hacer de mayordomo guardaespaldas otra vez, verdad?-

El Copy Nin meneó con la cabeza. Ya había sido llamado para esta misma misión un kilón de veces, y siempre era para proteger a la diva de su propia paranoia. Una misión demasiado fácil, pero la paga era buena, así que… para qué quejarse?

-Sólo queremos lo mejor de lo mejor- empezó el mayor de los Aoyagi- por eso están ustedes aquí. Soy Aoyagi Ren y ella es la honorable Moe-hime, aunque claro, Shiraniu-kun y Hatake-san ya nos conocen…-

A la chica casi se le cae la quijada. Moe-hime? La Diva de las Cinco Naciones?

-Hemos venido aquí por su ayuda-

OXXO

Ginshitsuji es la continuación de Complejo de Profesor... Y el intermedio de... ? Mbuajajajaja! reviews?


	3. Ese mayordomo, Desprevenido

_**Kyaaa!**_

Disclaimer: I really like Iris-Chan.

Here's the third chapter!

Muchas Gracias por todos los reviews recibidos! Me súper divertí leyéndolos! LQM!

-Ryuu

_**Ginshitsuji**_

Capitulo 3: Ese Mayordomo, desprevenido

Es cierto, él se había enamorado de ella y, sí, había días en que lo único que quería era abrirle el orto a Genma, empujar a la jovencita contra la pared más cercana y dale su opinión sobre el asunto… pero, eso jamás significó que realmente _haría_ algo.

Jamás significó que él pelearía por su amor.

Tuvo su oportunidad y cagó fuego. Y fue su culpa. Dolía ver a Sakura interesada en otro hombre, mucho, pero él no iba a maldecir por ello. Tal vez podría pasar el resto de su vida arrepintiéndose por lo estúpido que fue al rechazarla, pero jamás lo diría en voz alta. Tenía su orgullo. Metió la pata, la cargó y lo último que quería era admitirlo, confesar lo que realmente sentía cada vez que su ojo se encontraba con aquellos jades. Para qué molestarse, de todas formas? La chica ya escogió y si él llegara a decir la verdad, todo acabaría en un vergonzoso caos: ella sintiéndose incómoda (porque la conocía lo suficiente) y él sintiéndose un adolescente rechazado en su primer amor. Probablemente eso destruya la dinámica del equipo 7 y Sakura jamás lo vea de la misma forma.

Él no quería arruinar eso. Renunció a ser amado por ella… pero no renunció a su amor por ella. Si no podía tenerla como suya, al menos quería su compañía.

Pero había momentos en que Hatake Kakashi realmente olvidaba su promesa de abandono.

Éste definitivamente era una de ellos.

Oh, Genma… cabrón suertudo…

Kakashi ya había pasado más de quince minutos mirando la tierna, rosa, adorable braguita mojada, colgada con gracia de una de las canillas de la ducha. Supuso que sería normal que la chica lavase su ropa interior en el baño, siendo que él mismo había especificado que no gastarían en lavandería.

Pero… para colgarla ahí? Qué no se fijó que comparte esa misma ducha con otros dos hombres?

Suspiró, una vez más, para armarse de valor. Definitivamente no iba a bañarse con esa prenda a la vista, especialmente cuando el jabón tenga que ir a ciertas partes de su cuerpo que… y luego tener que fregarse…

Pero eso significaba que tenía que colgarla en otro lado. Tenía que _tocarla_.

Tragó duro.

Acercó una mano temblorosa a la canilla, tomando la linda braguita con dos dedos- como si fuera algo bellamente contaminado, tratando de estirarla lejos del grifo. Era suave- Kami, tan suave! Y estaba tan mojada que el rosa de toda la tela se hacía transparente.

Iba a necesitar una ducha fría después de esto.

OXO

-Cómo te sientes, linda?- Genma acarició los cabellos de su novia.

Sakura se sonrojó y se abrazó aún más a su vientre, adolorida.-No muy bien- suspiró- es tan extraño, es la primera vez que me pasa, siempre fui regular-

Genma suspiró también. Era normal para él ver que una chica se adelante en su período menstrual… la verdadera preocupación es cuando se atrasa…

-Nah, no es para tanto- dijo él con cariño, abrazándola y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Pero es un problema, lo sabes- Sakura gimió.- no puedo tomar medicinas para contrarrestar el dolor, me hacen mal…-

-Bueh…en tres días nos reencontraremos con Aoyagi-kun... - el castaño insistió con sus besos.- mientras tanto habrá que mimarte un poco de más-

-Mimarme- a pesar de la intensa molestia en su bajo vientre, Sakura le sonrió.- significa que me darás chocolates?-

-todos los que puedas comer-

Compartieron un pequeño beso y Genma se levantó de la cama donde estaban sentados. Se arregló la camisa y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación.- Iré por ellos ahora, si?-

-Y más… um… "algodón", porfa?-

-Tampones y chocolates. Por supuesto, linda- y, esquivando una almohada a las risas, salió.

O_O

Kakashi salió del baño, toda su piel roja, y el vapor tras él. Al final se decidió por agua caliente… y por mantener la braguita en su lugar. La habitación que compartían en el hotelucho era, al menos, lo suficientemente grande para que tres personas puedan convivir, aunque un poco apretadas. Vio algo moverse entre las sábanas de la cama.

-Sakura…?-

No era de mucho adivinar, ya que la cama era de ella mientras él y Genma usan sus bolsas de dormir en el suelo- no se atrevió a alquilar más piezas, porque eran caras y quería asegurarse de que la pareja no haga nada "gracioso" durante la misión.

La joven sólo sacó la cabeza de entre las sábanas, sus jades ojos entrecerrados dirigidos hacia él.- Nani?- salió un gemidito afónico, doliente.

-Te sientes bien?- el peliplata ajustó la toalla en su cintura.

La chica meneó con la cabeza negativamente.

-estás en esos días, eh?-

La chica asintió débilmente.

Kakashi suspiró.-Te duele?- la chica asintió otra vez. -No has probado usar tu chakra para aliviarlo?-

-Funciona con el dolor… pero me hace sangrar más- respondió ella como si fuera el clima su tema de conversación.- no pienso hacer tal sacrificio…-

Segunda vez en el día en que Hatake Kakashi traga bien duro.

El silencio los inundó un momento y, tras un largo, pesado suspiro, el Copy Nin entró al baño de nuevo. Sakura le alzó una ceja al verlo regresar con otra toalla mojada, caliente, en sus manos.

-Qué vas a hacer?- le preguntó la chica.

-el plan es que yo me haga pasar por tu mayordomo- explicó él.- mi trabajo, es complacerte. Debo empezar a practicar, no?-

Sentándose en el borde de la cama y poniendo la toalla caliente en sus rodillas (sobre la otra toalla), Kakashi estiró las sábanas hasta descubrirla casi por completo y la empujó de nuevo a recostarse en la cama. La pelirosa ahogó un gritito de sorpresa, y otro más cuando vio que las manos de sus sensei se dirigían a los botones de su camisa.

-Kakashi-s.. sensei!-

Él no le prestó atención, tomó los tres botones de abajo y los abrió, dejando a la vista el plano, blanco vientre de la chica; cómo si eso no fuera ya demasiado, bajó un poco más la falda de ella, tratando en lo posible de no pensar en lo deliciosamente suave que se sentía la piel de ella bajo sus dedos.

-Esto va ayudarte un poco-

Y puso la toalla mojada sobre su pancita. Sakura soltó un suspiro de alivio y placer, mucho más tranquila y relajada con el calor que la abrazaba, el intenso dolor nublándose un poco. Levantó perezosamente la cabeza y sonrió.- Gracias, eres el mejor-

-Por favor, Moe-hime - sonrió él también, algo incómodo por la calidez del mirar de la joven- yo sólo soy un simple mayordomo-

Sakura no le sacó los ojos de encima, éstos se agrandaron, como si acabara de darse cuenta de algo y, al instante, una sonrisa mucho más pícara hermoseó sus labios.

-Qué?- preguntó el peliplata.

-Sensei… tiene lindos dientes-

Tanto su ojo sano como el sharingan se abrieron en realización.

Oh. Mierda.

Su máscara! No se había puesto ropa alguna al salir del baño! (fuera de la toalla que cubría su dignidad, claro). Inconscientemente, se llevó una mano a la boca, tratando vanamente en cubrirse.

Pero ya era tarde, muy, muy tarde.

Sakura rió con ganas.-Sensei también es muy lindo cuando se sonroja…-

OXXO

La vio caminar de aquí para allá. Se estaba hiperventilando. Ren suspiró con molestia.

-No sé porqué te alteras tanto- dijo al fin, el moreno- Te sabes bien lo tardón que es ese hombre-

-Pero tú no entiendes!- gimió la mujer- estamos destinados a estar juntos! Cómo se atreve a retrasarse en medio de tan encruzado momento en nuestra relación? Si la ninfa no aparece, él me perderá para siempre!-

Minikui estaba bien cerca de una crisis nerviosa. Y, sólo para hincarle un poco más, su hermano comentó: - Qué relación? El Copy Ninja ni caso te hace…-

-Cierra la boca!- rugió la morena- él sólo está probando mi fidelidad con su indiferencia!-

-O tal vez dice no estar interesado en ti porque no puede confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia tu persona…?- presionó Aoyagi, divertido. Su hermana era algo estúpida a veces, ahí era cuando la quería más.

-Oh, por Kami! Y si es eso?- la verdadera diva se llevó las manos a su desfigurado rostro.- Y yo interpretándolo todo mal! Kakashi-kun ardiendo de pasión por poseer mi cuerpo desnudo…- sus ojos comenzaron a brillar, soñadores-… en una danza prohibida que prometa placer extremo, nuestras caderas unidad en un vaivén de calor, sudor y lujuria y….!-

-Por Dios, para con eso, Moe-hime!- rió el hermano menor.- Sólo estaba bromeando!-

Pero la ojiazul siguió ignorándolo. Haciendo un erótico poema de todo lo que Kakashi le haría en su noche de bodas. Si bien sabía que Kakashi era _casi _tan pervertido como su hermana, estaba más que seguro que jamás tuvo otras intenciones para con ella fuera del negocio, excepto, quizás, el intercambio de material literario- porno.

Sin embargo, las intenciones del Copy Nin en lo que respecta a la Ninfa Rosa de Konoha eran, sin duda, apasionadas, celosas… y evidentes.

Demasiado evidentes.

La forma en que Kakashi miró a Genma, con quien, Ren estaba seguro, siempre mantuvo una relación amistosa, en el momento en que el del senbon abrazaba a la pelirosa, no era para nada amistoso.

Incluso escondido bajo la máscara y el ojito feliz, podía jurar que la sonrisa de Kakashi en ese momento, de no ser falsa, sólo prometía mucho dolor… y alguien siendo castrado lenta y tortuosamente con un kunai sin filo.

Sonrió en su conocimiento.

Podrá Kakashi decidir entre sus sentimientos y su deber shinobi, de cumplir su misión?

Porque, seguro estaba de que, al final de la misma, Sakura no pertenecería ni al peliplata ni a su mujeriego amigo.

-Yo!- escucharon la voz familiar.

Ren sonrió con ganas, dirigiendo su mirada hacia los tres visitantes.-Ya era hora, flojo-

OXOX

Sakura miró, entre los telones, al público esperándola. Tragó duro, tanto que hasta Kakashi pude escucharla.

-Moe-hime?- llamó.

-Qué tal si fracaso?- preguntó ella, temblando.

Kakashi la tomó de los hombros y la alejó del telón.-No vas a fallar, Moe-hime- se acercó a su oído.- No pasé dos horas planchando esa larguísima peluca para que fracases-

-Gracias, siento mucha menos presión ahora- siseó la chica con sarcasmo.

-Es mi deber, Moe-hime- sus manos se ajustaron un poco más a los hombros desnudos de ella, expuestos por el kimono caído.

- Qué voy a hacer? Siento que voy a vomitar…-gimió la chica.

Aprovechó el peliplata aquel momento para acariciar sus pulgares contra los hombros de la joven, para relajarla y complacerse a sí mismo.- Bueno, que tal una cábala, para la suerte?- dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente, con tal de seguir tocándola.

Sakura se separó de él para voltearse y abrazarlo.- Tienes razón! Una cábala!- Kakashi tuvo que contar impares, tratando de no pensar en los senos de ella presionados contra su pecho. Ella se separó sólo lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos.- pero entonces debo besar a alguien!- parpadeó- pero a quién?-

Kakashi siseó.Dentro de cualquier medio, especialmente el artístico, ésta era una expresión de deseos de suerte por parte de una persona para con otra (o también, puede un objeto material al que vulgarmente llaman "amuleto de la suerte"). El promedio de tiempo de una "cábala" varía dependiendo de qué tipo de cábala ésta es; podían ser apretones de manos, abrazos, un paso de baile, saludos a lo hip hop en los que tus dedos se traban y enredan si no los practicas diariamente… o besos. En la boca, preferiblemente, si es entre un hombre y una mujer –aunque a él no le molestaría _tanto_ ver a la hermosa Diva chapar de lo lindo con una de sus clones de sombra… Ahora, si era entre Lee y Gai (Ya clones a lo Bruce Lee de por sí)… bueh, el Gran Copy Nin no era hombre de cagarse en miedo, pero incluso él tiene un límite sensible.

-Moe-hime, no tiene que ser exactamente besos…- se atragantó él.- qué tal un… una canción?-

-Dónde está Ishida-kun? O al Director-sama? Gin-kun, debo besar a alguien!-

-Ishida-sama fue al baño- El Copy Nin maldijo para sí. Genma justo tuvo que perderse ahora. Buscó con la mirada.- Y el director está gritándole a tu co-estrella algo sobre que no se atreva a desafinar en sus dúos con la Diva, o sea tú…-

-Gin- Kakashi regresó su vista a la joven. Cuando ella lo llamó sonaba diferente, segura. Y podía incluso representar ese tono de voz en sus verdes ojos.

Palideció.

No.

Ella no se atrevería…

-Diga, Moe-hime?-

-Bésame-

Se atrevió!

-No- respondió él con rapidez. No lo haría. Aunque lo desease con toda el alma, no lo haría, porque estaba seguro de que no se detendría, una vez que probase los suaves labios de su niña.- No puedo hacerlo, Ishida-sama…-

-No se molestará- sonrió ella- es su culpa por no estar aquí en primer lugar, además, sólo será un roce pequeñito! Y sólo tendrás que hacerlo antes de cada función de ahora en adelante!-

-Qué? No, Moe-hime, no- Kakashi meneó la cabeza. Antes de cada función? Estaba ella tratando de matarlo?

-No estás en posición de negarme nada, Shitsuji- la sonrisa de Sakura se hizo maliciosa. Ahora estaba usando el poder temporal que poseía como su ama.

Pero Kakashi era más terco. Tal vez por eso nunca sería un buen, sumiso mayordomo.

-No es eso, Moe-hime- sonrió él fingidamente- es sólo que no soy digno…-

-Yo decido quien es digno o no- soltó ella, impaciente.- la función ya va a comenzar!-

-Moe-hime…-

-Por favor, Gin-kun!- lloriqueó ella.- son sólo cinco segundos!-

-Cinco seg.. qué?- le estaba jodiendo? No soportaría cinco segundos besándola antes de empujarla contra cualquier superficie vertical u horizontal y sumergir toda su pasión y frustración en ella. -Puedes hacerlo sin cábala por hoy?-

La pelirosa se llevó una mano al pecho, mientras inspiraba una bocanada de aire ruidosamente, como si lo que él dijo fuera el insulto más grande de la historia. Con la otra mano, abierta, comenzó a apantallarse el cuello.

-NUNCA BROMEES CON ESO!-

Kakashi se hubiese echado a reír ante la vista ofrecida, si no fuese tan trágico: Sakura de verdad se estaba metiendo en el personaje de Moe-hime; con su aire de realeza, sus fingidas sonrisas impasibles, sus modales delicados, su carácter altivo…. Y, definitivamente, su manía por exagerar la cosas… aunque eso ya lo tenía mucho antes de interpretar a la diva.

-Sakura… - amenazó él en su tono de voz.- El show debe continuar-

Pero, kami, enserio puedes contra sus pucheros? Sakura resaltó su tembloroso labio inferior, bajó las cejas y parpadeó varias veces, agrandando los ojos. Eso preciosos ojos jade. Ahí, el mayordomo supo que estaba fregado.

La soltó, se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos. - Haz lo que se te antoje, Moe-hime- suspiró.

Esperó. Esperó bien. Pudo sentir cuando ella se alzó en puntas de pie y se apoyó más en él.

-Gracias, Kakashi.- susurró ella despacio, muy despacio.

El peliplata apretó más sus brazos cruzados a su pecho y no dijo palabra. Pudo sentir su aliento contra sus labios.- Oh, bueh- rió la chica- al menos eres guapo…-

Eso sí lo hizo reaccionar (abrir los ojos), pero muy tarde: pudo sentir un suave roce sobre su boca y cometió la estupidez de abrirla, victima de la sorpresa y el placer, en busca de el aire que hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta que se lo había aguantado.

Luego sintió _algo_ mojado penetrar su boca. Algo mojado, carnoso y suave acariciar sus dientes… y definitivamente no era su lengua, porque ésta también estaba siendo mimada en el momento…

_Oh._

Si el placer que lo invadió al principio casi lo hizo caer de rodillas, la noción de lo que realmente estaba sucediendo prácticamente le dio un pequeño infarto. No esperó un beso así; esperó un pico pequeño (como suelen ser en la cábalas), no algo tan poderoso que pusiera a prueba todo su autocontrol al máximo (aunque ya bastaba con que solamente ella lo mire de cierta forma para eso), era sorprendente que aún fuera capaz de contenerse.

Iba a mover su boca, para corresponderla, cuando comenzó a sentir la falta de calor. Con un pequeño ruidito húmedo y un hilo de saliva que se cortó a medio camino, la joven separó sus labios de los de él, lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió, agradecida.

-Moe-hime! Entra en cinco! - Mogami la llamó y casi pegó el grito al cielo cuando la palirosa se volvió hacia ella.- pero qué le hizo usted a su labial?- la tomó de la mano, guiándola de nuevo al camarín.- hay que retocar eso ya!-

Incluso la risa traviesa de Sakura sonaba como venida desde el otro lado de un teléfono de hilos y vasos de plástico, a los oídos de Kakashi. Su vista se hacía borrosa mientras que el elenco entero desfilaba frente a sus ojos en cámara lenta.

Qué enorme estupidez cometió esta vez?

-Oi.. Hatake?- Genma lo tomó de los hombros para despertarlo.- todo bom?-

-Eh?... si, si…- sonrió ausentemente el peliplata.

El castaño lo examinó, divertido, antes de soltar.-Por cierto, ése es un lindo rojo…-

Rió.- no sabía que tenías esas inclinaciones, amigo…-

Al Copy Nin le tomó varios segundos analizar las palabras de su amigo, antes de que su ojo se agrande con sorpresa y llevase una mano a la boca.

El labial de Sakura!

Madre, madre, madre!

Sólo esperó que Genma no le meta más cuento ni reconozca el color…

O_O

Miró a Sakura bailar en el escenario, con giros delicados y movimientos elegantes, suaves.

Ella estaba tan llena de gracia. Lo estaba haciendo genial.

Y había que agradecer al elenco musical, porque esa canción parecía darle justo en el clavo, describiendo cómo él se sentía.

Oyó la máscara caer al suelo y romperse. Gimió un poquito porque sabía que él limpiaría eso después. Sakura miró al público expectante, llevando las manos al pecho.

-ja.. y pensar que esa chica es toda mía- rió Genma tranquilo.

El Copy Nin estaba harto. Lo supo desde el momento en que sus labios rozaron, que ya no había vuelta atrás. Ya no iba a detenerse. No podría vivir sin los labios de Sakura ni un maldito día más.

Y se lo iba hacer saber a Genma.

La voz de la ojijade llenó el lugar, embelleciendo el ambiente de repente.

Kakashi olvidó como respirar.

Estaba decidido, él iba a luchar por ser el nuevo cabrón afortunado.

OXO

No le cayó bien. El momento en que ese niño se puso a gritar como loco el supuesto nombre de la pelirosa, tuvo un mal presentimiento. Se propuso a alejar a Sakura lo antes posible, pero Genma tuvo que meterse justo entonces, en busca de explicaciones por parte del mocoso.

-Vine a celebrar nuestra boda, Moe-hime-

Kakashi sintió sus adentros retorcerse. Pero no estaba en posición de oponerse.

Después de todo, era sólo el mayordomo.


End file.
